Six years later
by ilovevampires13
Summary: Dimitri took Tasha's offer. He left Rose with a present. Now she's with Adrian and all is fine and dandy until he comes back into her life when Tasha decides to visit. Will he find out that he's the father and not Adrian? Will Rose let him in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Life has been tough these last six years, the love of my life walked out on me leaving me with something no one ever thought was possible. I ended up pregnant after that night six years ago after we had sex in that dreaded cabin. That was one of the worst and best nights of my life; the worst because it had left me heart broken but the best since I was gifted with two little miracles nine months later. I had done horrible things to myself when he left, I still had the scars to so for it. Thank God had had two spirit using moroi best friends to heal me after that, I could've lost my children. After graduation from St. Vlad's I became Lissa, I'm also bonded to her, guardian, we moved to Court and I got my rock back. No Dimitri never came back after he left to become Tasha Ozera's guardian, Adrian had cared for me and made me feel loved again. He became my best friend since Lissa was always too preoccupied with her training to become queen of the moroi and dhampir race. He was there for me the whole way during my pregnancy, he went to every doctor appointment, bought all necessities I would end up needing for the twins and he took it upon himself to take over the role that Dimitri should have, the father.

I stretched in my bed feeling strong arms tighten around me. All I did was smile. Adrian and I shared an apartment across from Lissa and Christian. I turned so I was facing Adrian and gave him a quick kiss and sliding out from his grasp to check on the kids. I quietly opened their door to see them both still sleeping peacefully. My children were so beautiful, they were a perfect mixture of Dimitri and I. Esmrelda Charlotte had long brown hair that she loved to have braided and Thomas Adrian had short curly hair, both of them had Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes that always pained my heart when I looked at them. Since Adrian had stepped up to be their father I had decided to put his name on the birth certificates so their last name was Ishvakov. He was the best father any child could ask for; even if they weren't his we still told everyone they were. My babies of course knew that he wasn't their father but they never cared, he was all they had ever known and ever would.

When I had told Lissa and in turn all my close friends, Christian; Eddie and Mia, about who the father was and what had transpired between the two of us they were completely pissed. I made them all promise to never tell him that he had children; he didn't deserve to know them, plain and simple. Anytime that Lissa and Christian had to go visit Tasha and in turn Dimitri, I made a point to stay home.

I had made my way into the kitchen by now so I could start breakfast for my angels and my new love, Adrian. I started making French toast and scrambled eggs with bacon, of course with the smell of food filling the apartment my little boy would wake up.

I heard the pitter patter of his little feet making their way sleepily into where I was.

"Momma, whatcha makin'?" Tommy asked in his cute little voice.

Picking him up to hug him I said, "Your favorite baby, French toast."

"Yummy!" he said jumping up and down.

"Go wake up your sister and daddy."

I heard him make his way into our bedroom first and then I chuckled hearing him climb on the bed.

"Daddy!" Jump. "Wake!" Jump. "Up!" Jump, jump, jump.

"Okay, okay big man I'm up. Where's your mother?" Adrian asked.

"She's making breakfast; she said to come wake you up then sissa."

"Well, what are you waiting for, go wake her up, but not like me. You know your sister's not a morning person."

I heard Tommy run into his and Esmrelda's room. "ELLIE! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

Adrian had made his way into the kitchen where I was still standing by the stove.

"Morning my Little Dhampir," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Good morning to you too sweetie," I said leaning into him.

_Rose, please don't get mad. Christian just got a call from Tasha saying they were coming for a visit, here. They'll be here in an hour. _Lissa said through the bond.

My heart dropped at that, so did the spatula I was holding.

"Rose," Adrian said turning me around to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"He's coming. Here. One hour," I managed to stammer out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose, baby calm down. Take deep calming breaths then explain to me what you're talking about," Adrian told me as he held me close.

"Christian just got a call from Tasha who said they'd be here in an hour for a visit. What if he figures it out Adrian? I don't want him thinking he has any right to them. He left…." I said without a breath. I wasn't even sure if he caught all of that but he seemed to catch the drift.

"Baby, he won't find out. We'll tell them the same story that we've told everyone else over the years, that they're mine. He won't find out, he won't try to take them away, I won't let him. I promise you Little Dhampir."

I was sniffling by this point; I was so scared that something would go wrong. That he would figure it out. Dimitri would never get the honor to know his children, my little miracles. No one ever thought that it was possible for two dhampir could have children, technically it was impossible. That is unless you were shadow kissed like me.

I was able to pull myself together before Ellie and Tommy came into the kitchen for food. While they were eating I made their lunches for kindergarten. Ellie had a pink princess lunch box while Tommy had a blue Superman one. They each had half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bag of chips and a pudding cup, oh and their beloved juice box. When I was all done with their lunches Lissa was knocking on the door. Why? I don't know, she had a key.

Adrian went to open it to let her in, the kids ran to her hugging a screaming her name.

_It's time to go. Let's go drop them off at school._

I had begged Adrian to go to the air strip with us so I wouldn't be by myself. Of course he agreed. We had dropped the kids off a few minutes ago and were now almost to the strip. I was in my black dress pants, white button up shirt, and black fitted jacket. I had my stake attached to my belt and an extra one on an inside pocket of my jacket.

As we approached the now landed plane I started getting more and more anxious. Seeing my aura I'm guessing, Adrian came up and squeezed my hand. The door to the plane opened and steps dropped down. Dimitri got off first, still looking the same as when he'd left. He looked around looking for any threat; there was none since we were inside the wards. After he motioned to Tasha signaling that it was all clear she got off also. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a silk purple blouse. She came up to embrace Christian and Lissa.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two," she said while still hugging them.

She came up to hug me next. "Rose? Is that you? You cut your hair! Don't get me wrong it looks great but I wasn't expecting it."

"Thank you; I wanted a change from my long hair. Plus it's a draw back in a fight," I said to her. I had cut my hair into a shoulder length layered cut after Dimitri left and I found out I was pregnant. I'd also gotten some red and blonde highlights added into it.

"Rose, it's nice to see you," Dimitri piped up from beside Tahsa.

"Guardian Belikov," I nodded toward him.

"Come on Adrian, Liss, and Sparky you all still haven't seen the feeders today, and you know Adrian, Tommy and Ellie won't be happy if their daddy is too tired to play with them," I said while turning and grabbing a hold of Adrian's hand. I know I talked about the kids in front of them, but what can I say I wanted Dimitri a little jealous.

"Who's Tommy and Ellie?" I heard Tasha say from behind us.

"My two little angels," I said smiling. I also had the pleasure of hearing Dimitri's breath catch at that statement.

"Rose, I didn't know you had any children. How old are they?" Tasha said continuing the conversation.

"Five, they're in school right now."

"Can we meet them?"

"Eh, maybe later."

_Go on ahead; I know you don't want to be here with him anymore than we do. We'll meet you at the feeders._

"Come on baby, let's go get you taken care of," I said kissing Adrian's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to the people who have added my story to one of the alerts and or published. You have no idea how much that made my day. Oh, I will warn you now, I am not a big fan of Dimitri so those of you who want this to be mainly a Rose/Adrian story you have no worries. I'd also like to say thank you to all the other authors on here who inspired me to start this.**

**Oh yeah, it all belongs to rm.**

"Adrian," I said as we walked hand in hand to the feeders. "What are we going to do? What if he figures it out? I don't want him to think he has any right to them. They are so more yours than his…."

"Little Dhampir don't worry. He's not going to take them away from us. I won't let him tear my family apart," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Come on hun, let's get me feed then I want to take you out for lunch before we pick up the kids."

"Meet me at the gym in an hour, I need to work off some pent up anger." He nodded at me.

After I had ran by home for my gym bag I made my way to the track first. I took off my jacket revealing the sports bra underneath and then pulled down my sweats since I had on a pair of shorts on. I grabbed my Ipod and turned on my Ke$ha, Adam Lambert and Lady Gaga playlist. I pushed myself hard running twenty laps in 18 minutes. After that I went into the gym and started in on some of the dummies, throwing a lot of punches.

"Hey Rose, you want a sparing partner?" Eddie asked coming up to me. He was Lissa's other guardian.

"Of course, Eddie. You know I love giving you some good bruises."

We circled each other for a moment before he made the first move, a mistake. I had learned every guardian living in Court's fighting technique and then added to that. Over the years I had taken up gymnastics to give me an edge, plus Ellie wanted to take it. I spun around out of the way of his attack just to kick him square in the gut. While he was distracted I quickly made my way up some ropes to stalk my 'prey'. When I saw him looking around for me I quickly made my way across one of the beams so I was right over top of him. I then jumped on him knocking him to the ground just to press me teeth to his throat indicating his 'death'.

"Better luck next time," I told him helping him up.

Neither of us had noticed we were being watched until they started clapping. We both turned around to Dimitri there.

"Belikov," we said in unison and then turning around to make our way to the track. Yes, I knew I had already ran five miles but I didn't want to spend another minute in the same room as him and I knew Eddie could tell that too.

"Rose, can we talk?" Dimitri asked.

"No. I'm busy if you haven't already noticed," I said not even turning around.

I heard him following us out to the track.

"Okay Eddie, first one to 16 laps wins. If I win you have to babysit the kids one night, at your place, so Adrian and I can have some alone time."

"And if I win, you have to buy me a new sound system," he said taking my hand to shake on it.

"Deal."

I got out my Ipod and got in position.

"One. Two. Three!"

I let him think he was doing well for the first lap then I couldn't take being at a tie any longer so I put it into overdrive. By the time he was starting his second lap I was almost done with my third. I loved the way running made me feel, on top of the world, like I could do anything. I noticed that Dimitri was still here, watching and probably waiting to corner me so we could talk. I got done with my laps long before Eddie, he still had three to go, so I decided to go run by him; then I wouldn't be alone with Dimitri.

When Eddie got done, we started walking back to the locker room to get changed. Of course, he followed us.

"Roza, please can we talk? I'm sorry."

I whipped around faster than I have ever moved before.

"Don't you dare call me _Roza_!" I said with bitterness spewing out. "If you want to call me anything it will be either _Rosemarie or Guardian Hathaway._" Only people who hated me or people that I hated called me by those names.

He looked like I had just slapped him across the face with that statement. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose POV**

I left him standing there staring at me as Eddie and I made our way finally to the locker room to change. I knew that I had probably been here longer than planned but that wasn't my fault. It was _his. _I would already be at lunch by now if _he _hadn't bothered me. I quickly rinsed off to get all the sweat and grim off my body. Adrian was probably already waiting for me. Why did _he _have to stop me!

**Adrian POV**

I knew that Rose was going to be a little later than she said since I had walked up when she and Eddie were walking off the track and the damn Belikov was there. I had seen Rose pissed off before, especially with her receiving darkness from Lissa, but this was scarier. Her aura was pitch black when he stopped her, he was damn lucky she didn't do more than just yell at him. After I saw her disappear inside I made my way over to Belikov.

"Why can't you just leave her alone already! You left her, she moved on- to me- she doesn't want you in her life so back off for fuck's sake. You have no idea how lucky you are that she _just _yelled at you. There's a great possibility that she could have killed you and she would have succeeded."

"What do you mean 'I'm lucky'?" the dumbass asked.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You wouldn't know a damn thing that Rose has gone through since you left. She is dangerous, ask any guardian here who is the most lethal out of them all, and they'll all say her."

"Why is she so lethal?" he asked in a whisper.

"Take a look at her neck sometime and that will tell you everything you need to know," I said walking away to go stand by the door to wait for Rose.

Since Belikov left, Rose has been called away five times, coming back with more battle wounds than when she left me and the kids. No one knows quite how many she's killed but it probably is somewhere in the hundreds. She is lethal, lethal and scary when she has darkness inside of her too. No matter how scary and lethal she is I will always love her just the same.

Before I made it to the door he spoke to me again.

"Did I see scars on her wrists…?"

I didn't bother answering him otherwise I would've have yelled at him some more.

~FLASHBACK~

Rose had been in her room for days on end not coming out, not even eating so I decided to take her something to eat. I knocked on her door. Nothing. I knocked a little louder and called her name. Still, nothing. _Why wasn't she answering me?_ Her door was locked when I tried it. I was starting to get worried now; she should've at least said something. I set the bag of food down by her door and almost ran downstairs to the guardian at the front desk.

"I need you to come help me, I think something's wrong with Rose. She isn't answering her door or when I call her name. You need to open the door so I can get in there," I said all in one breath.

I got the guardian to get us and go upstairs back to Rose's room, he immediately unlocked the door. Her room was empty, the light was off, but her bathroom light was on ; and then I saw it. Blood, coming out from under the door.

" ROSE!" I screamed as I shoved the door open. There she was, lying in a pool of her own blood. That bastard was going to pay for causing her to take extremes such as this. I couldn't take the thought of my Rose dying. I scooped her up in my arms and ran outside and across campus to the infirmary. When I got there I called Lissa to get her ass over her and help Rose.

Lissa finally was able to get Rose healed, but it took a lot out of her. She collapsed in Christian's arms when she finished. The doctor did some blood work when she was feeling better; that's when we found out about the twins.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Hey baby," she said coming out the door and wrapping her arm around my waist. "You ready?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

We made our way to the café that our friend Mia's dad owned to eat lunch. When we walked in we heard a certain couple's voices….

_**Don't worry guys, I'm gonna have some sex scenes coming up….**_


	5. author note

Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I have been loaded down with my AP classes and then newspaper layout week. I'm gonna do my best to get a few chapters wrote this weekend and have them posted no later than Tuesday night. _Please _don't throw rotten tomatoes at me. lol


End file.
